There's No Cure For Stupidity
by DeepDeepSorrow
Summary: Rukawa said the said title before. I just don't know which episode. I forgot. Stupid me. This is all about stupidity and i am so stupid because i write it since i feel so stupid today. Did it wit' 25 minutes and 42 secs. Hard to think!


**There's No Cure for Stupidity**

by shiyori miyazaki

Author's Note: I couldn't help but write this thing. I'm feeling stupid today. Am I? Huh? Huh? Heavens, help me! Ruka-kun that's my endearment to Rukawa Kaede [Jealous, ne? Ha. said the title himself. Once, I think. I dunno. I forgot which episode it is, so try to find it for me will ya? Oh you will? Great. [What is this, BLUES CLUES? Ha. Some lines are based on a SMS, I revised it. Hmm… What else to say? Hmm… Hmm… Aha! I remember now. I'm gonna tell you that I'm a newbie. First finished fic posted, yeah. ROcK ON!

Pairing: RuSen. Yeah! Ha!

Warnings: Stupidity enclosed.

Disclaimer: I'm stupid that's why I could never have the boys.

Dammit!

I'm stupid…

Yeah, I, Rukawa Kaede, am stupid…

Shohoku's ice cold bastard ace is stupid…

Yeah.

Right…

I'm stupid

and I'm aware of it…

I'm stupid

and I admit it…

I'm stupid

and I know it…

I'm stupid

because I am stupid…

Stupid me…

Yeah, stupid me…

I'm stupid for saying he looks stupid, when the whole truth is that I like him smiling that way. That I'm drowning when has this calm smile over his lips. That his smile makes me feel that everything is going to be okay…

I'm stupid 'coz I always turn my back on him when the truth is I really wanted to be with him. That I wanted to spent my whole life with him. Just him…

I'm stupid for letting him feel that he is neglected when in fact he is very important to me. That he is the air that I breathe, that I couldn't live without him…

I'm stupid because I'm showing him that I do not mind when in truth I care a lot. That I don't want him to be troubled, because I fret whenever he does. That whenever he is in distress, I hurt too…

I'm stupid for avoiding him when I want to take even just a stolen glance. When all I want is to stare at him all day, and that will make all my worries fade…

I'm stupid for treating him as an ordinary being when in fact he is the very person that I needed all along. When for real, he is the only one I will ever need…

I'm stupid because I'm making him feel that his presence isn't needed, when in an actual fact is that it brings an extra-ordinary excitement…

I'm stupid 'coz I'm saying things contrary of what I really feel, and just stay calm when the real thing I want to do is to cry my heart out and tell him the things I've always wanted him to know…

I wanted him to know that…

I'm stupid 'coz I want to tell him that I'm just here whenever he needs me…

I'm stupid 'coz I want to tell him that he could lean on me and cry on my shoulders…

I'm stupid 'coz I want to tell him that I will always care…

I'm stupid 'coz I want to tell him that I like him…

I'm stupid 'coz I want to tell him that I love him so much…

I'm stupid 'coz I want to tell him that I love him so much that it hurts…

I'm stupid 'coz I just can't…

I'm stupid 'coz I couldn't tell him how much I need him, how much I care… how much I love him… and that I always will…

I'm stupid, right?

Yeah, I know am…

I'm aware of it…

I admit it…

I know it…

I am stupid…

And I know it?

Heck!

Stupid men don't know their stupid because they're stupid…

But I know it…

Does that make me stupider?

sigh

Stupid me…

Stupid me 'coz I couldn't do anything about it…

By god!

Why do I have to realize that just now?

Why just now?

I had been stupid all my life and I get to apprehend that, NOW?

I'm very stupid. Perhaps, that explains it.

No.

Because I'm very, very stupid?

Nah.

Maybe, because I'm super stupid?

Iie.

I get it. It's because I'm super duper stupid.

Yeah, that's it.

I'm so stupid because I'm super duper to the highest level stupid.

Eh?

Dammit!

sigh

I guess there's just no cure for this stupidity…

Aa.

I guess there is…

Who?

That stupid Ryonan basketball ace…

That stupid rival of me…

Him?

Who, Sendoh?

The one who looks stupid whenever he smiles?

The one whom I always turn my back on?

The one whom I've been neglecting?

The one whom I never mind?

The one I've been avoiding?

The ordinary being?

The one who's presence isn't needed?

The one I'm lying to?

Him?

Akira's just the cure for all of this?

Him?

Yeah…

Just him…

Sendoh Akira is the only cure for my stupidity…

end…

Author's Note: That's it. Did you enjoy it? Did you? Did you? You did? You didn't? What the f… Oh… What the heck is wrong wit' me today?! sigh Goodness, did I just skip the **eff **part?! Whoa, the world must be ending… Ha. Please give Reviews… I need 'em… Even wit' flames! i dun give a famn, men... hekhek...

ROcK ON! Kastigo kayo! Hekhek…


End file.
